True Reasons
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: After hearing some women in the locker room talk about Roy's reason's for wanting to marry her, Riza has doubts about Roy's love for her. What will Roy do to erase these doubts from her mind? Royai Day fic.
1. PART ONE

**True Reasons**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess **

**Royai Day Double Shot**

**Part One **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA **

**AN: Well this is my little contribution to Royai Day. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

**True Reasons**

She was frozen to where she was standing and chills ran down her body despite the heat of the scorching summer night. The moon cast a ice-like glow over everything in the park and when it hit her skin it made her look like one of those porcelain statues that were forever frozen in time. Her eyes were directed downward looking into dark depths of questioning onyx. Despite the cool theme her body was going through her throat and heart burned inside her. Her mind was aflame with feeling of absolute disbelief.

This man before her, this man down on one knee awaiting an answer that would change both their lives forever, just asked her to be his wife. The man that she never thought she could have was asking her to spend the rest of her life with him. She took her eyes off him for a moment to look at the beautiful silver and diamond ring that rested on her digit. It was completely eye catching so once she said yes it would be evident that she was engaged and she would be able to say to whom. They didn't have to hide their love any longer since the fraternization laws had been dropped by the governing counsel.

"Well?" she heard him question, his voice was the shakiest that she'd ever heard it. She stared back into his eyes, smiled, and nodded. He rose from his place on the ground and pulled her against his chest. Tears began to pour from her eyes, the warmth inside melting her chills and turning them into tears. She felt horribly strange for crying. She wasn't one to let her emotions out that much but this was too much. She'd never been so happy before in her life. He pulled away and put his hands on both sides of her face, wiping the tears falling down her glowing skin. Then he lowered his lips down to hers and kissed her so softly. It was as if he was drawing every bit of strength out of her with that kiss. She gripped the fabric of his shirt and returned the kiss feverishly.

Soon they had to pull apart to catch their breaths and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't believe this beautiful woman said yes to marry him. He didn't deserve such a treasure of the world yet he had her and he would never take her for granted. This was 

the love of his life and the future mother of his children, if they had children. They would focus on getting married first. He grinned at her and bent to kiss her quickly.

"What do you say we go back to my apartment and discuss things in dept?" Roy said, and then kissed her once more.

"Is that a double entendre?" she questioned.

Roy thought about it and grinned. "Depends, will it get me both meanings?"

Riza smirked. "Maybe, let's go to your place and find out," she said.

--

Riza smiled as she put her uniform in her locker at headquarters. She changed into her civilian clothes because she was going wedding dress shopping. After two weeks she and Roy finally told everyone they were engaged. Many of the people that served under General Mustang were thrilled. She remembered several of the women pulling her away during lunch and telling her it was about time and asking to see "the rock" aka her diamond ring. It was quite odd but it felt lovely to be treated like a woman for a change.

As Riza started to leave she heard several women talking and heard Roy's named mentioned. Normally she wouldn't be the type to listen in on a conversation but upon hearing Roy's name she thought she should, just long enough to make sure that it was nothing that threatened his life. She was his bodyguard after all.

"Did you hear about General Mustang?" one of the girls said.

"No, what about him?"

"He asked that frumpy Lieutenant Hawkeye to marry him!"

"Yeah, I heard about that. I was hoping it was just a rumor," she said.

Riza started to walk away. She knew the group of women were from the secretary section of headquarters and were known gossips. However, a single sentence spoke by the one she recognized as Barbra made her pause from her departure.

"Cara told me that Roy told her the reason he was marrying her was because he owed her," Barbara said.

"Owed her? What could he possible own her that would be worth the price of the rest of his life? It would have to be something great if he is willing to marry the gun toting bitch to repay her."

"Well it makes since," said another girl. "She is his bodyguard, risking her life every single day. She followed him around like a bitch at his heels. Maybe since she spent her life doing that he figured she might as well get laid. Can't stay a virgin forever right?"

Riza's eyes widened at the words of that girl. Normally she wouldn't care about what these women said, nor would she pay very much attention. However, she'd thought about what they were saying before. Another girl voiced another one of Riza's deepest insecurities.

"She's not even pretty. Roy Mustang could do so much better. Any elegant woman he'd want would fall on her knees before him. And I mean that in both a worshipping and sexual way of course."

Riza finally had enough and hurried and left the locker room. All those women were right. She didn't deserve a man like him. He could have anyone he wanted. There had to be a reason that he was marrying her. Perhaps he did feel like he owed her.

She cursed when she realized she forgot her purse at the office. She really didn't want to see Roy right now. She was trying her best not to seem upset and seeing Roy may have be catalysis for a release of her emotions. Since it was safely locked up and she had cash in her skirt pocket she opted not to return to the office. Instead she left to meet Gracia, Rebecca, Scieszka, and Maria at the wedding boutique.

--

She slowly walked down the street toward the boutique, her mind dwelling on everything that group of women said. She also felt like a coward for not returning to the office to get her things. Before she knew it, she was at her destination. She took a deep breath and went inside the shop.

"There's the bride," Gracia said as she spotted Riza. Riza let a smile cross her face as she saw her friends standing there.

"Hello," Riza said half-heartedly. Instantly the girls knew something was wrong but didn't say anything about it.

"So what did you have in mind for a dress?" Scieszka questioned.

"I never really thought about it," Riza lied. She really didn't feel like shopping for one now. What she wanted to do was go home and think things through, to get rid of her self doubts.

"Liar, when we were in academy you told me what you wanted," Rebecca said.

Riza wanted to glare at her friend for the revelation but kept herself from doing so.

"Oh? You two talked about such things?" Maria questioned.

"Yes, we did. Most women do talk about weddings and things at times," Rebecca said.

Riza laughed. "You most of all."

Rebecca shrugged. "Can I help it if I want a hunk of man?"

"You've always been man crazy," Riza said.

"Well, you'd better throw that bouquet directly at me Riza Hawkeye. Otherwise some women are going to have some broken limbs and bite marks."

"Didn't we come here for a dress?" Maria said.

"Spoil sport," Rebecca said. Maria stuck her tongue out childishly at Gretchen causing the other women to laugh.

"How about we start finding some dresses now," Gracia suggested.

"I think that's a good idea," Scieszka said.

Riza tried on several dresses but none of them looked good at all; at least not to Riza. The rest of the girls loved everything that she tried on. They were rather surprised that Riza hadn't found something she liked yet. Every dress she tried on was stunning on her. She came out of the dressing room.

"Last one," Riza said. She stood on the box so the dress wouldn't puddle on the floor and it gave the effect as if it was already altered to her height.

Riza loved the dress that she was wearing. It was a strapless pure white dress. White beads decorated the bodice in a pattern that looked like flames. The dress flared out elegantly at the waist and around the waist was wrapped red lace. The train was white with a layer of red lace attached. Gracia attached the veil to Riza's head.

"My God Riza, I think that's the dress," Maria said.

"Yes, it's absolutely stunning," Gracia agreed.

Riza smiled softly in the mirror. The dress was beautiful but it was much too beautiful for her.

"I love it," Riza said.

"Finally!" the three women exclaimed. Riza turned to them and couldn't help but laugh at their perfect union. She then turned back in the mirror and frowned.

"Riza you've been acting weird all evening. What's the matter?" Rebecca said.

"Do you think Roy loves me?" Riza questioned. This question shocked the other women. They'd never known Riza to question something Roy told her.

"What brought that on? How could you ask that?"

"He's never told me that he loved me," she said.

"He hasn't?" Gracia questioned, quite surprised at the revelations.

"If he didn't love you he most certainly wouldn't propose," Scieszka said.

Riza looked down at the ground. "I guess you are right," she said, her voice lower than normal.

"Of course he loves you! Roy isn't the type of man that would want to be tied down to a woman he didn't love," Gracia said.

"I agree. General Mustang loves you. It's obvious," Maria stated.

Riza looked in the mirror and smiled at her friends. "Thank you," she said.

Rebecca walked over to her side. "So, this dress is the one?"

Riza nodded. "Yes, it's the one."

--

The women parted ways after making arrangements for the fitting of the bridal party dresses and the alterations of her wedding dress. Riza walked into her apartment and was greeted by Hayate. It was nearly time for her to meet Roy at his place. She walked over to the phone, picked it up, and dialed Roy's number. She really didn't want to be around anyone that night, especially not Roy. Her mind kept going back to what those girls said in the locker-room. She needed to do a lot of thinking. She dialed Roy's number and despite expecting to hear him answer she still jumped slightly when hearing his voice.

"It's me," she said.

"Hey, are you on your way?" Roy said. "I cooked for you."

Riza was touched that he would do such a thing. She'd never had a man cook dinner for her before, especially one that didn't know much about cooking.

"I. . ." she started. How could she let such a wonderful man put up with her just because he felt obligated to marry her?

"Riza?" Roy asked in a worried tone. "Are you all right?"

"I can't make it tonight. I am feeling a bit sick and I need to . . . sleep." Tears came to her eyes upon saying that. It was the first time she'd ever lied to him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he questioned. This broke her heart again. He was really giving it his all to try and repay her for guarding him all this time.

"No. . . There's nothing." She said again, this time her voice cracked. What he could really do was come there and tell her that what those women said was wrong. What he could do was convince her that he did indeed love her and needed her. Not because of the way she guarded him over the year but because he actually loved more than that side of her.

"Are you crying? Riza, what's wrong?" Roy questioned. She could tell he was alarmed by the sound of his voice.

"It's nothing, goodnight," she said and quickly hung up the phone. She wiped the tears flowing down her cheeks. The fact that she lied to him, the fact that he didn't really 

love her in that way that she longed for, and the fact that she was keeping him from doing so much better weighed on her mind. If he got a proper wife them perhaps she could better help him reach the counsel of Amestris than merely a General.

She walked into her room to change into her pajamas before going into the living room and sitting down on her couch. Hayate leaped on the couch and sat with her. She absently stroked behind his ears as her thought descended deeper and deeper into the place where she'd once locked her insecurities. Sitting there, she decided that she would break it off in the morning. She would tell him that he didn't have to feel obligated towards her and was free to find someone he loved.

* * *


	2. PART TWO

**True Reasons**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess **

**Royai Day **

**Part Two **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA **

**AN: Here's part two. For some reason I have been feeling, for lack of a better term, lousy. I am sorry that this isn't exactly at my best writing endeavor.**

* * *

**True Reasons (Pt 2)**

Roy hung up the phone rather distressed over the tone of Riza's voice as she spoke to him. There was something the matter with her and he wanted to find out what it was. When she left the office she was perfectly fine. Maybe she was just worried about her dress. Roy scratched that thought from his head as soon as it showed up. Riza wasn't the type to nearly be in tears over something like a wedding dress. He blew out the candles on the table and grabbed the engagement gift he'd bought her. He would go check on her.

Roy's thoughts and actions were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Roy said after picking up the phone.

"General Mustang, it's Rebecca," she said.

"Good evening," he said. "And you can call me Roy away from work."

"All right then. I am calling for Riza. I think she needs to talk to you," she said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Some things she said when she was trying on her dress. It's not my place to tell you but you should really go see her."

"She just called here canceling our dinner date. She sounded upset. I was just about to go over there."

"Thank goodness," Rebecca said with a sigh of relief. "I'll leave you to it then."

"All right, and thanks Rebecca for your call."

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Roy said and hung up the phone.

He rushed out his door and made his way over to Riza's place. He knocked on the door and waited for Riza to answer it. He heard the door unlock and then it opened. Riza was in her pajamas with her hair down. She looked beautiful even in the baggy and unattractive looking clothing.

"What are you doing here?"

"Am I not welcome?" he questioned.

"Don't answer a question with a question," she said. Roy shot her a grin and she moved out of the way to let him inside. When he entered the apartment she closed the door. When she turned around she found him extremely closer to her. Her back was pressed up against the door as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She was surprised at the sudden kiss and he pulled away before she had a chance to react.

"Evening," he said. She nodded and walked past him. "Want some tea?"

"No, I came to talk," he said, following her in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she sat the teapot on the stove. He felt her tense up and spun her around gently. "You sounded upset on the phone."

"I wasn't upset, just tired."

"I know you too well to believe that. All these years being around you has taught me to read your feelings like a book."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," he said. "Rebecca also called me and told me something was the matter with you. She said that you asked them something strange."

"It wasn't strange," Riza said, pulling out of his embrace to get the tea bags from the shelf.

"That just confirms that it was indeed strange after all," he said.

She put two tea bangs in a mug as she replied, "And what makes you arrive at that conclusion?"

"Because you are acting strange at the current moment," he answered.

"I am acting no different than I usually do," she said, going back over to the stove. "Besides, I told you I was tried and you interrupted my rest." She changed her tone to a snappish one hoping he would get angry and leave.

"I know what you are trying to do and it isn't going to work," Roy said. Riza huffed and turned toward the stove. She should have known he would see right through her.

She heard a click and then felt something around her neck. She looked down at her chest and saw a hard shaped locket engraved with two intertwining R's. His arms wrapped around her waist again and she felt a kiss on her neck.

"You like it?" he whispered in her ear. "It's an engagement present."

She smiled softly. Roy was being so sweet to her but she couldn't let him waste his efforts. "I think we need to call it off," she said.

Roy was in shock as she pulled away and took off the necklace. She handed it back to him. "What?" He questioned praying he heard wrong.

"I . . . I'm not the right woman for you," she said. "I'll be right back. I'll go get the ring you gave me."

She turned to go to her bedroom but her grabbed her arm. She refused to look at him.

"This is what's been bothering you?"

She nodded. It was partly true anyway.

"You don't love me anymore?" he asked. "Did you ever love me?"

Riza's heart dropped at the painful tone of his voice. She turned to him and smiled softly. She took a step toward him and rested her hand on his scruffy cheek. "That's why I am breaking it off; because I do love you too much."

Roy grabbed her had. "You are breaking it off because you love me? That makes no sense at all!"

She pulled her hand away. "I know why you asked me to marry you Roy."

"I would hope so!" he said. "You really are acting strange. If you know why I asked you and you love me then there's no point in breaking out engagement is there?"

"Do you think I want to marry someone who only wants to marry me because they feel they owe me? Do you think I want you to put up with unhappiness for the rest of your life?"

Roy was now even more confused and his face showed his emotions clearly. "Okay, Riza. I am completely lost."

Riza looked down at the floor. "I know the only reason you are marrying me is because you want to pay me back for being your bodyguard all this time. I can't let you though. You need someone prettier and more elegant that me to reach a position on the council. I can't marry you if you don't love me, even if I do love you."

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I love you," he said then laughed. "You talked to Cara?"

"I heard someone say that she told them you said that the only reason you were marrying me was because you owned me."

"I should have known not to use sarcasm around a ditz," he said.

"So you did say it?"

"Yes," Roy answered. "She asked me why I was marrying you. She left a part of that little tale out. I answered with a sarcastic tone that it was because I owed you then told her it was a stupid question and that I am marrying you because I love you. Cara's never been 

known to leave anything out of a conversation so I am betting whoever spoke those words left it out on purpose. Barbara would be my guess."

Riza nodded and Roy laughed and pulled her into a hug. "If I was paying you back for your service all these years I wouldn't be marrying you. I am being incredibly selfish in marrying you."

"What do you mean?" she said, bringing her head back to look at his face.

"In marrying you, you are going to be stuck with a man like me for the rest of your life. I just can't let you go though. I love you too much."

"You love me," she said.

"Of course," he said. "I never thought you'd let those women and their pesky talks get to you. You don't seem the type."

"They-" Riza started but stopped.

"They what?" Roy questioned.

"They voiced all my insecurities."

"We need to have a long talk. Have you had dinner yet?"

Riza shook her head. Roy walked over to the phone and ordered a pizza and soda. He shrugged when he hung up the phone. "It's not five star cuisine but then again neither was my cooking."

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry you went through so much trouble for me and I was acting-"

Roy walked over to her and kissed her on the lips, at the same time he put the necklace back around her neck. He pulled away and smiled while stroking her face with the back of his hand. "You're still going to marry me aren't you?"

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"Let's go sit down," he said. "After you fix your tea that is."

Riza smiled and ended up fixing Roy a cup as well. They went into the living room and Roy chose to sit in the large chair that had quickly become his favorite. Before Riza could sit on the couch he pulled her on his lap, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Now, let's talk. Why in the hell did you let those women's chatter get to you? You said something about insecurities."

Riza nodded and sat her mug on the table beside the chair. He did the same with his mug. She leaned against him and buried her face at the side of his neck. She took a deep breath, taking in his scent.

"From the moment we've started dating. No, even before that, I've had insecurities about people in general. While I can get along with anyone I feel like I always have to 

question why they supposedly like me. The confident air about me so much is an act. I always question why. The only thing I feel like I am good at is being a soldier. Those women in the locker room voiced that, though it was indirectly. They said that you could have any elegant woman you want and it's true. I am not exactly wife material either. I'm am not as beautiful as a woman that you need to charm the higher-ups, I am not elegant, nor am I-"

"How about we focus on what you are," Roy said cutting her off. He never realized that Riza had all of those insecurities. "While you are a soldier, and a damn good one, you are everything that you said you weren't and much more. You are beautiful and as I recall you charmed the pants off that General Househetter at the fall military ball last year. Obviously if you charmed "stick in the ass Househetter" then you have to be elegant. You certainly looked every bit the part of elegant. You are wife material because I love you and want you in my life for whatever remains of it. Do you understand?" he questioned.

She nodded. "I understand," she said.

"Now what was it that you asked Rebecca?"

"You've already told me the answer to that?"

"Amuse me with the question," he said.

"I asked if they thought you loved me," she said.

"And what did they say?"

"Of course he does," Riza answered.

"Smart friends of yours," he said.

"I feel stupid," Riza said, looking down at her lap. "It was way out of sorts for me to feel like that. I usually keep all those insecurities deep inside me."

"It's not silly to be human Riza. We are all imperfect. The world isn't perfect, that's what makes it so da-"

Riza cut him off by holding up his mug of tea to his lips. "Drink your tea, it's getting cold."

* * *

_**AN: Even though I am not 100 percent happy with this I do love my ending. . . LOLHope you liked this little two part fic. Now back to updating my other stuff. **_


End file.
